dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:DarkStorm
Damage Just a pointer, you could save a lot of working testing with a higher base damage weapon than gobball hammer. 4-8 means the margins between different possible modifiers will be minimal at best. Powerful scraping hammer served me well in my tests. - Dashiva 21:34, 14 March 2006 (UTC) Sysop Now that both the other admins are gone, it's probably time to add to the ranks. You seem like a good candidate. Would you be interested in becoming a Sysop? - Dashiva 09:41, 20 March 2006 (UTC) :I'd be honored. Thanks :) - DarkStorm 16:30, 20 March 2006 (UTC) :: Great power, great responsibility, etc. Use it wisely. - Dashiva 19:11, 20 March 2006 (UTC) Promotions If you have any comments regarding User:MrMunchie, please add them to the promotions page within a day or two. - Dashiva (talk | mod) 15:29, 3 June 2006 (UTC) Reverting moves A quick tutorial on cleaning up after move vandals. Imagine the following sequence: * Main Page moved to Apples * Someone edits (i.e. creates new) Main Page * Apples moved to Oranges * Someone edits Oranges * Main Page moved to Pie * Someone edits (i.e. creates new) Main Page In this case, the following way will clean up: * Delete Main Page (current is not original Main Page) * Move Oranges to Main Page (this is the original Main Page) * Revert bad edits on Main Page (can also be done on Oranges before the move) * Delete Apples, Oranges (redirect pages left over from moves) and Pie (unoriginal Main Page) The move log is a good way to get an overview of which pages were moved where. Another way is to check the history of the page in question. If it has no edits before , it's not the original page. Similarily, if a page looks like a vandal page, but has a long history, it's probably a real page moved somewhere else. - Dashiva (talk | mod) 16:04, 11 May 2006 (UTC) Prespiclining Can you show me please any proof for your opinion that Prespiclining has 1-30 wisdom? (screenshot or something) - Zabuza 18:55, 30 March 2006 (UTC) Image deletion request Hi, could you delete the image Felintion.JPG? After uploading it, I decided I should upload a smaller version with a different name (Ecaflip-Icon-Spell-Felintion.JPG) for consistency with other spell icon images, but I thought it would replace the old one. Lepanto 21:28, 6 May 2006 (UTC) :Done :) - DarkStorm 23:22, 7 May 2006 (UTC) ::Thank you! Lepanto 00:17, 8 May 2006 (UTC) Request for Deletion The page Wild Boots. is an orphaned duplicate of the legitimate Wild Boots page. It can be safely removed. Everon 03:11, 13 May 2006 (UTC) Images copyright Excuse me: As you're a sysop (the 3 others sysops have exactly the same message :p), could you please take a look at this paragraph about images copyright? Thank you very much =)! — Ethaniel 09:24, 11 August 2006 (UTC) Promotion discussion Hi, I'd like to direct your attention to Dofus talk:Requests for adminship, where we are discussing how to deal with promotions, now that Dashiva is inactive. Cheers. // Peet talk 13:01, 30 October 2006 (UTC) Adding new Mods, I need your help Hi ^^ I'm the 'creator' of the brazilian dofus wiki and i need your help... i'm thinking about adding new mods, but... err... i just dont know how to do it ^^' Can you help me? answer here, or in my discuss page ^^ Thanks a lot :Dont worry about this DarkStorm I have already answer him on his talk page in the Brazilian Dofus --Cizagna (Talk) 00:44, 6 December 2006 (UTC) Thank you \o/ Weapon template vote Hi, there is a new weapon template and to get a consensus it would be great that you as a senior member to have your vote whatever it is supportive or opposing. The link to see the template Here and the voting will be held on the talk page. --Cizagna (Talk) 20:02, 13 December 2006 (UTC) Admin candidacy Hi, I was wondering if you had any comments on my application to be a sysop here. Cheers. // Peet talk 16:55, 1 January 2007 (UTC)